


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by kodaliam



Series: Parents!Ziam AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Surrogate, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodaliam/pseuds/kodaliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn have their first child (via surrogate).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Liam never really liked hospitals as a kid. He had been going in and out of them ever since he was born, and they were always a reminder of his abnormal childhood; the pale yellow walls of the hospital rooms reminded him too much of sickness and death. 

However, right now, Liam’s fear of hospitals is slowly ebbing away as he is standing in the doorway to one of the maternity rooms. He is looking inside at the peaceful sight and he can feel his eyes stinging with tears. 

Zayn is standing in front of the crib, rocking a pink bundle back and forth, while Elena is sleeping in the hospital bed. Liam knows she hasn’t slept properly since the day before because she went into labor for 12 hours, which is, obviously, very exhausting. 

Liam clears his throat to speak. Zayn hears the sound and looks up at his husband. Zayn’s eyes are bright—with what suspiciously look like tears— and his lips are parted in a small smile. 

He motions for Liam to step closer to him and hands him their baby girl when he’s standing besides him. Liam looks down at her peaceful face and a tear inadvertently slides down his face. She is perfect. She has dark tufts of hair on her head and her skin is tan—just like Zayn’s. Other than that, it is not yet determinable who she looks the most like—Zayn or Elena.

Zayn wraps an arm around Liam’s waist and rests his head on his shoulder. Liam leans back into Zayn’s chest and holds their baby girl as close as possible, lest she disappears and it turns out that this is all a dream. 

“She’s beautiful,” Zayn mumbles against Liam’s neck. 

“I know," Liam answers, "I hope she has your eyes." While Elena’s eyes are a pretty green color, Liam absolutely loves the browns and greens in Zayn’s eyes. 

“And I hope she’ll be as beautiful on the inside as you are both on the inside and out,” Zayn says, stirring a warm feeling in Liam’s guts.

And, Liam realizes, he was wrong; hospitals are not only filled with sickness and death, but also with life and hope. The pale yellow walls are, he now notices, looking brighter to him.


End file.
